leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-5877442-20150806172759
I think she's very weak right now. One way to think about it is that she just doesn't do anything amazing other than her ult's healing. Getting all 4 procs off is something you can't rely on at all (like a Lee kick into 3+ people), so that doesn't count; if the enemy allows you to get all 4 off, they deserve to lose. She is incredibly squishy and has the stats of a melee carry. Yet, her only defensive mechanism is a 0.75 invulnerability on a high cooldown, during which she is also unable to deal damage. Her damage is certainly not astounding and also very unreliable; her kit does not offer any significant steroids (in fact, she LOSES the ability to crit). Comparing her to a bruiser rather than a melee carry, what does she offer over Irelia? Fiora's ult's healing is comparable to the fact that Irelia's ult is on a much lower cooldown and so much more reliable. Everywhere else, Fiora is pretty much stumped in every meaningful way. Her problems do not stop in her numbers or unreliability. During laning, if she tries to go in with Q, she end up in melee range and no longer has an escape for several seconds. Can you imagine how painful laning against a Darius would be as Fiora? Every time you go in, it is certain that you will have to eat his whole spell rotation, and on top of that, he can drag you back in after you try to Q out and deal even more damage to you. That's just one example, and other tough matchups include Renekton, Riven, Irelia, Jax... the list goes one. In fact, does Fiora actually have a favourable matchup other than very passive tanks? Even Nasus can easily get the better of her, thanks to Wither. She has no waveclear and Q's range is pretty short, so she doesn't have a good escape either. Her W is unreliable in two ways (you have to block a hard cc AND hit the other person with it after a 0.75 sec delay), and even when hit, it is comparable to Irelia's E, which is incredibly easy to use. My biggest problem other than her base stats is her E. Why can the first hit not crit? Can The Grand Duellist not find a good spot to hit her opponent? Can she not be bothered to attack with full force? How can the attack slow, but not deal much damage? Even gameplay-wise, it doesn't make sense. The ability just doesn't offer enough damage at the moment. The second attack is almost as bad. Sure, it's a guaranteed crit, but it only reaches normal crit damage at rank 5 (which is usually lv13). By then one could have invested into a decent amount of crit, and could have feasibly crit on BOTH attacks. You get a mediocre slow and a weak AS buff. This "costs" a whole skill slot and is even on a moderate-high cooldown. Extremely lacklustre. Her ult's fine. I'd say that she needs pretty significant buffs. For example, one or a combination of the following: 1. Q is set to a 1 second cooldown upon hitting an enemy champion (or perhaps just their vital). Not only does this give her better trading chances, but it also returns a little of her charicteristic double-jump from her previous kit, somewhat. The one second gap still allows the enemy laner to trade and cc, and lets Fiora do damage, so counterplay isn't too much of an issue. 2. Lower cooldowns, namely for W and E. They don't do enough, even though W can be really strong, to justify such long cooldowns. Alternatively, just buff the numbers of her passive and E. 3. Extend E's attack duration, its damage or make it so that both attacks can crit. The ability is just too weak right now. I love Fiora's mechanics and fantasy of being a duelist - I feel Riot has delivered very well on that front. However, her numbers need a lot of tweaking and maybe she needs something else to help her in laning.